Stefan Jourant
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" | Stefan Jourant |- align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - |- colspan="1" Born colspan="3" 13 August 291AP Draconia - |- colspan="1" Achievements colspan="3" - |- colspan="1" Racing Series colspan="3" RZOEAZ, ICARA - |- colspan="1" Car no., team colspan="3" No. 96 (Logg Brothers) - |- colspan="1" 314AP Pts Pos colspan="3" TBD - |- colspan="1" Best Pts Finish colspan="3" TBD - |- colspan="1" Last Race colspan="3" TBD - |- colspan="1" First Win colspan="3" TBD - |- colspan="1" Last Win colspan="3" TBD - |- colspan="1" Starts colspan="3" 0 - |- colspan="1" Wins colspan="3" 0 - |- colspan="1" Top-5s colspan="3" 0 - |- colspan="1" Top-10s colspan="3" 0 - |- colspan="1" Poles colspan="3" 0 - |- |} Stefan Jourant (born 13 August 291AP) was an Draconian race car driver in the RZOEAZ. He drove the No. 96 Euliker VexiCorp/KwikSliks Veron for Logg Brothers. Jourant currently resides in Draconia during the off-season. He is unmarried. Jourant switched from RZOEAZ stock-car racing to the open-wheel ICARA series in 315AP. Early Life Before Philip DuBoites joined ICARA, he and Jourant were teammates on the local circuit. Jourant always thought he was a better racer than DuBoites, and was very ticked off when DuBoites got the nod to try ICARA and he did not. Jourant quit the local circuit and dropped out of racing completely. For a month, Jourant was nowhere to be found, but later turned up in a Prurient City jail, arrested for drunkenness. It would not be the first or last time. By June 313, Jourant had been court ordered to attend AA meetings once a week. At one of these meetings, it is said that he met a Zartanian ex-pat who was an avid RZOEAZ fan. A freindship was borne, and it wasn't long before Jourant left with his new friend to check out RZOEAZ in action. Stefan now had a plan to deal with his alcoholism, he would become sober and join the RZOEAZ. After several months of cleaning himself up and getting back into racing, Jourant got his chance when he was signed by Eastern Zartanian race team Logg Brothers to drive their #96 Veron in the 314AP RZOEAZ racing season. The Zartanian ex-pat friend he had made had paid dividends, being the cousin of the crew chief for Logg Brothers' #21 car. RZOEAZ 314AP Season Jourant's rookie season in the RZOEAZ was in 314AP, and he found himself stacked against a large and talented driver pool in the quest for the Rookie of the Year title. ICARA Career 315AP Season Jourant finally fulfilled his lifelong dream of racing in ICARA, making the switch from RZOEAZ for the 315AP season, partnering his old friend Philippe du Boites at the newly created Prurient City Racing-DKF team. The team underfunded and inexperienced, Jourant managed one podium finish in his debut season, but was clearly beaten by his more experienced team mate. However, he was retained in the same seat for 316AP, although there had been speculation he might move up to the werks-DKF team. 316AP Season With the Prurient City team still underfunded and not very competitive, Jourant managed to match his championship position from the season before, this time clearly beating his team mate in the standings. He also drove the #91 werks-DKF car for one race, filling in for the injured Alex de Kellaw, before returning to his customary #93. Career Stats Category:Sports Category:Motor Racing Category:RZOEAZ Category:People